Lucid Dreaming
by seasprin
Summary: Makana has been trying to Lucid dream for a while. When she finally does, it was not how she expected it to be. Brother Bear Fanfiction! Pairings may come later!


_Lucid Dream - a dream in which __you know you are dreaming__. Typically this happens when the dreamer experiences something strange, and when they stop to question their reality, they realize they are in a dream. Lucid dreams happen naturally on occasion, although some people may have them naturally more often than others._

Lucid Dreaming: Chapter one: The first night

MAKANA

I have been dreaming every night for as long as I can remember. Pretty much all of them were good dreams, for example, I would living my fantasy as a brilliant author. I usually never get bad dreams. If I do, I wouldn't remember it.

Hi, my name is Makana Kathleen Graves. I am eighteen years old and I have medium length, red/orange hair, it's also very wavy and curly. I have big brown eyes that would remind you of light chocolate mixed with caramel.

I discovered Lucid Dreaming when I thought "There's gotta be a way to control your dreams" And so I looked up all of the information on the internet, and that's how I started practicing lucid dreaming. It's very hard for beginners. But people sometimes get it naturally and not forcefully. I want to have it naturally, but you must find if you are dreaming in order to have the dream you want. It's pretty complicated stuff.

But one day, it finally worked, all of my work paid off! Let me tell you the story of when I entered another world that was from a Disney movie. Sounds crazy right? But every night after that for the past six months I have been in that world. I kept coming back to it, meaning, NO I was NOT in a coma for six months. But before I begin my story, I must give you a warning: These events, though they are dreams, felt too real. I recall mostly everything that happened during those six months of dreaming. So just think, when things seem impossible, dream big and it will be.

Now, it all began the month before Summer Vacation. I remember it being a rainy day. Spring rain and it was thundering really loud too. I was at Wal-Mart, getting a few things for dinner that night.

After I came home from the store, Momma and Daddy went on about their days and I just ate my dinner. The second I was done, I put my dirty plate in the dishwasher and went straight to my room.

I sighed. Nothing interesting happened anymore. I dropped out of school, so I don't usually see my friends. I logged on my powerful gaming computer and wrote more Brother Bear fan fiction.

I read Pride and Prejudice for about thirty minutes to an hour, and then I read my dream journal. I've been trying to lucid dream for a while now. It hasn't worked yet. I was reading all of my past dreams and smiled at them. They were really good ones. Finally, I went to bed.

That night I dreamt that I was in front of the gate in Fullmetal Alchemist. My eyes widen and I heard a voice.

"You are now in your rem state. You are dreaming." I turned around to find God in Fullmetal Alchemist form. He resembled a child and was all white, and had no face.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice echoing over and over.

"You know pretty well who I am!" The boy said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You wanted to lucid dream right? Well here you go!" The Gate opened and it pulled me in. I screamed.

"Relax, this IS what you wanted!" God said before the doors closed. I was taken through a vortex. This was a nightmare! I thought of a peaceful place to go and wished that I was there.

Suddenly, I felt nothing on my arms or legs. Instead, I felt a gentle chilly breeze. Blowing my red hair. I opened my eyes and saw a forest that looked too familiar.

"Where… am I?" I asked myself. Then it hit me. I wished to be in a peaceful place, and I ended up in a forest from Brother Bear!

I looked around, hoping to find someone or an animal. There was no one in sight. I stood up and looked down upon myself. I was wearing a normal tee shirt and a Hot Topic mini skirt.

"Why am I wearing this?" I asked myself again.

Suddenly, I heard rustling around in the bushes. I turned to the source of the sound and became afraid. The creature came out and it was a bear cub. My eyes widened.

"Koda…?" I asked the cub. He looked up at me with a curious look.

I gasped a little and knelt down. He looked frightened. I smiled at him.

"It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured the cub. All of a sudden there was a loud roar. Koda's mother burst out of the bushes and I screamed bloody murder.

I awoke, sweating. I sat up, I was in my bed, in my pajamas. I quickly grabbed my notebook and wrote down my dream. I started with me meeting God all the way to when I awoke.

((Whooo! Did you guys liked this? Sorry it was short… I'm not used to that myself. Please Review and tell me what you think!))


End file.
